As a sheet or film forming roll adapted for thermo-control to have roll surface temperatures differentiated in a roll circumferential direction, there is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-256159, which includes an inner cylindrical tube arranged to be irrotational, a rotative outer cylindrical tube arranged concentrically to the inner cylindrical tube, an annular medium flow path defined as a gap by and between an outer circumferential surface of the inner cylindrical tube and an inner circumferential surface of the outer cylindrical tube, a plurality of bulkhead members extending in the axial direction of the inner cylindrical tube to partition the annular medium flow path in the circumferential direction, respectively dividing the medium flow path into small medium flow paths, a plurality of slit-shaped medium flow inlets bored through the wall of the inner cylindrical tube along the axis of the inner cylindrical tube at different positions in the circumferential direction of the inner cylindrical tube, so that they each respectively communicate with one of the small medium flow paths, and a plurality of slit-shaped medium flow outlets bored through the wall of the inner cylindrical tube along the axis of the inner cylindrical tube at different positions in the circumferential direction of the inner cylindrical tube, so that they each respectively communicate with one of the small medium flow paths.